The Next Phase
by laurah2215
Summary: The Concannon's series-story 39


Title: The Next Phase

Series: The Concannon's: Present, Past and Future

Author: Laura H

Synopsis: Danny has to, once again, come to terms with the fact that his daughter is growing up.

Rating:PG; Teen

Disclaimer: I'm a poor graduate student with student loans, do you really think I'm making a penny from this?

Timeline:

October 2006-"I'm Yours" Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away. Jan 2007- Story 35- Let Love 24- "The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away".CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomes President of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah Bartlet's biography.

February 2007- I Will Remember You July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland. August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club" Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"

Dec 2007- "Bed Rest" January 2008- "Parental Discretion is Advised"" February 2008- Abigail is born March 2008-Story 30-"It Won't Be Like This for Long" March 2009-Patrick is born. August 2009:Story 25-"Separation Anxiety" August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions" January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive" Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise" Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl" June 2014:"Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day" May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"

July 2015: Story 33-"The Sleepover"

May 2018: Story 34-"Asking for Forgivness" June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between" June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead" June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"

February 2023: Story 37: " Chasing the Dream" April 2023: Story 29: "When the World Stopped Turning" Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever" March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go

November 2025: The Next Phase June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"

March 2030: Story 32-"My Achy, Breaky Heart" May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First" July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things" September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be" January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built" September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication" March 2044:-"You Can Let Go" May 2045-"I Will Take Care of You."

Danny was so excited. He had been preparing for two weeks. He cleaned the pool (even though it was starting to get a little breezy at night, it was still adequate swimming weather), bought new movies to watch, began shooting hoops with Pat again to get himself in better shape and, of course, made numerous trips to the super market and local markets to stock up on food. This weekend was Thanksgiving, and Abbey would be returning from Georgetown for the first time since Labour Day. Danny was determined to give his daughter a huge welcome and remind her of all the comforts of home. It had been a month since he and CJ had travelled to Washington to see their daughter, and he missed her terribly.

Stepping through the foyer with three paper bags in his arms, Danny can't help but feel joy in every movement.

CJ walks through the kitchen doors and greets her husband with an amused questioning look. "Where did you go?"

"Market. I got the avocados, limes, tomatoes and peppers. I'm gonna make guacamole, Abbey's favourite. She can't get decent guacamole in downtown D.C." With a self-satisfied grin, Danny carries the bags through to the kitchen.

Shaking her head as she follows Danny, CJ throws her hands to her hips. "Danny, we've got a ton of food for the weekend. There's no room in the fridge. Don't you think…you're going a little over board?

Danny shrugs, setting the bags on the counter. "Nah. She hasn't been home in over two months. She could use a little spoiling, and a few extra pounds to remember us by."

With a smile, CJ rolls her eyes. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to. You think if you just remind her of all the great things about California, and play with her and stuff her full of Mexican food then she'll come crying back to us, transfer to U.C.L.A and we'll have our little girl back."

"I bought her two books and a video game. Do you think that will do it?" Danny inquires seriously.

Swatting playfully at Danny with a tea towel, CJ breaks out laughing. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, come on. I'm not trying to get her to move back," Danny replies, pulling CJ into a hug in the middle of the kitchen.

CJ narrows her eyes. "Danny, I'm serious. Let her be. She's doing marvelously at Georgetown. She loves her classes, she's made friends, she's joined clubs. We're not interfering."

"We're not interfering," Danny repeats, nodding his head.

"Good. I'm gonna hold you to that." CJ seals his promise with a kiss.

During a conversation at work, Donna told CJ that Abbey and Noah's flights Wednesday afternoon arrived within an hour of each other. The kids had apparently coordinated their flights to arrive in close proximity. So, CJ and Donna decided that the two families would drive together to pick up the kids from the airport. Noah, whose flight arrived one hour earlier, had made a strong request to his mother to wait around LAX until Abbey's plane arrived so he could greet her.

When Wednesday morning dawned, Danny awoke before the sun. He could hardly contain his anticipation. He cooked a massive breakfast for himself, CJ and Pat before sending Pat to school. Then he insisted on vacuuming again, even though CJ had just run the vacuum last night. He puttered around the house until noon, generally driving CJ crazy while they prepared food for dinner, until he couldn't take it any longer and he suggested they call Josh and Donna and ask if they wanted to head to the airport. CJ reminded him that Noah's plane wasn't scheduled to arrive until two and Abbey's until three, but Danny was practically bouncing off the walls. CJ eventually convinced Danny to have some lunch before they walked over to Josh and Donna's at one and piled into their SUV to head to the airport.

Noah's flight from Boston arrived on time, and Josh and Donna were thrilled to see him. He was happy to see his parents, but itching to be reunited with his girlfriend. Noah kept glancing at the computer screens on the wall with flight information to check the status of her plane.

After an hour, Abbey arrived at the airport and met them past baggage claim. Danny rushed forward to greet her and envelop her in a giant hug. CJ wasn't far behind, but she did allow Danny to have the moment he had been waiting for these last couple weeks.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Abbey exclaims when CJ unravels her arms from around her shoulders.

Danny beams in contentment. "We're so happy to have you home. How was the fli-"

Spotting Noah a couple feet away in front of his parents, Abbey's eyes light up and she takes off in a dash, dropping her purse and carry-on. She flies into Noah's arms and, with a joyful laugh, he spins her around a couple times and then places her back on the ground before leaning in for a deep kiss.

Danny's smile fades as he realizes that his daughter's excitement at seeing him and her mother has been eclipsed by her reunion with her boyfriend. He knows immediately that his feelings are petty, because Abbey and Noah attend schools in different states and rarely get to see each other. He had just hoped that his little girl would be more excited to see him.

CJ, on the other hand, is not taking Abbey's reaction as badly as Danny. She expected Abbey to be overjoyed to see Noah. However, she is mildly surprised at their incredibly public display of affection. When the kids were living at home, they had strict rules to obey. Although they were allowed to kiss and show affection, they were not supposed to get too physical, especially in front of the families.

"All right. This is a very nice reunion. But all your siblings will be getting home from school soon and will be eager to see you and hear all about college life. So, why don't we head home?" CJ suggests, trying to break up the kiss to diffuse the awkwardness for the parents and avoid a blow-up from Danny.

"But, I want to stay with Noah. Can we hang out tonight?" Abbey asks her mother, placing a hand on Noah's chest.

CJ almost laughs, having anticipating that response from Abbey. " Yeah, we figured that. We're all going to have a barbeque at our house tonight. That way we can spend time with both of you and you can still see each other. Okay?"

"Perfect," Abbey grins.

When the six arrived back in Santa Monica, CJ suggested that the families part ways so the kids could freshen up, unpack and spend a little time with their siblings before the barbeque. Noah and Abbey had objected at first, claiming they didn't need to freshen up or unpack and the Lyman's could go to the Concannon's right away. Eventually, CJ had to tell Abbey in a serious tone that Pat had been greatly looking forward to seeing her for weeks and that she should really go see him for a while before the barbeque. Knowing that her little brother was waiting made Abbey feel guilty, so Abbey promised to call Noah soon and that they would have plenty of time together later in the day.

CJ removes the spinach salad from the fridge and places it on the counter next to the burgers and hot dogs. Danny is next to her counting out cutlery.

"Happy to have our kids under the same roof again?" CJ inquires, rubbing her hip against Danny.

Danny shrugs. " Sure. I guess I was expecting a warmer reception. As soon as she got off the plane all she wanted to do was be with Noah. She rushed up to see him, she sat next to him in the car, she didn't want to leave him when we got home. And did you see that kiss? Wha..where did they get that from?"

CJ attempts to frown sympathetically at her obviously hurt husband, but she can't help but crack a smile. " Oh, honey, she's…she's a seventeen year –old girl…young woman. She hasn't seen her boyfriend in a long time. You can't blame her. They're young and in love. And I agree the kiss was a little over the top and I'd prefer not to see them do that, but they are sexually active…"

"What?" Danny almost slices himself with a serrated knife. "What do you mean? They…they just did it once."

CJ gives Danny a look. "Come on, Danny. You know that's not true. Now that they're on their own we can't impose the rules. I know Noah's gone to visit Abbey in Washington and she's talked about travelling to Harvard in the winter. And, it doesn't bother me because they're being safe and responsible. I mean, they've been together for over four years, for God's sake."

Danny grows silent, absorbing the implications of what CJ has said. Perhaps his little girl isn't so little and innocent anymore.

"Danny, you okay?" CJ glances at her husband concernedly.

Danny gives his head a shake and picks up the cutlery. "Yeah. Let's take this stuff outside. The Lyman's will be here soon."

If he hadn't had the conversation with CJ, Danny might have spent the night doing everything possible to keep Abbey and Noah apart. He would have found games to play to involve all the kids or sent Noah on missions to CVS to buy more soda. Anything to keep them apart and keep Abbey to himself. But, now he knows it's futile. Now he knows that Abbey isn't a little girl. She's a college student, a young woman and capable of deciding for herself how she wants to spend her time. And, Danny recognizes that he needs to be grateful that she has a boyfriend who loves and respects her and treats her well. It's all he can ask for. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut and let everyone have a good time. And everybody had a wonderful evening. Noah and Abbey refrained from inappropriate displays of affection and reserved their behavior to the occasional peck and hand-holding. The kids were happy to spend time with Pat, Ella and Davy, who were glad to have them back. At the end of the night when the Lyman's were heading home Abbey kissed Noah goodbye, this time without complaint that they were forced to part.

Danny locks the patio door as CJ turns on the dishwasher with a pronounced sigh.

"Well, that was lovely evening," CJ reflects.

"Definitely. Thanksgiving tomorrow," Danny muses.

CJ tosses the dishcloth in the sink and follows Danny out of the kitchen.

"You think we should go say goodnight to Abbey? She's been away for so long, I don't know if she'll expect us to or not." Danny ascends the staircase, CJ close in toe.

CJ smiles with her lips closed. "We did before, and she still legally lives here. Until she tells us otherwise, I'm going to go into her room every night and say goodnight."

Danny is grateful CJ wants to continue their tradition. Even though their daughter is growing up, he doesn't want to lose touch with her. Danny knocks tepidly on his daughter's door, hoping she'll want to talk to them before they all turn in for the night.

Abbey opens the door, clad in a nightgown and oversized pink terrycloth robe. "Hey,"

"Hey, sweetie. Just wanted to say goodnight before we turned in," CJ smiles warmly, thinking how nice it is to be able to say goodnight to her daughter in person again.

"Okay. Thanks for inviting the Lyman's over tonight so we could all be together. I had a good night." Abbey reaches over and wraps her arms around her mom's neck.

"Of course, honey. We've all missed having you and Noah home. It's so nice to have you here." Smiling, CJ runs her hands through Abbey's loose red curls.

Clearing his throat, Danny motions for Abbey to sit on the bed. "Honey, let's talk."

Abbey sighs deeply, dropping onto the bed. "This is about the kiss at the airport? Dad, I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when we get all PDA-y, and I'm sorry. We got carried away. We were just excited because we hadn't seen each other in weeks. We'll tone it down, I promise."

With a bemused smile, Danny shakes his head, sitting next to Abbey. "No, honey, it's…it's okay."

Abbey stares at her father in confusion. " Then what? You're going to try to persuade me to come home now?"

Danny shakes his head seriously. " No. I'm proud of what you're doing. I'm glad you're happy and adjusting and thriving in your studies and extra-curriculars."

"You are? Then why do you keep sending me copies of the L.A Times and all those care packages?" Abbey shakes her head in confusion.

Danny chuckles, realizing that perhaps CJ was right, that he had been hoping that Abbey would transfer back to California. "Because it's taken me a long time to realize this, that you're where you need to be, doing what you need to be doing; that you're becoming your own person now. You're a grown woman."

Abbey frown sympathetically at her father, noticing the age lines around his eyes and the grey in his formerly all red hair. "Yes, I am."

Leaning forward, Danny drops a kiss to Abbey's crown. "I want you to know that I won't stand in your way. I will always be there to love and support you."

"Ditto," CJ pipes up, sliding up next to her daughter and squeezing her shoulders.

"All right. This has been nice, but I think I'm going to curl up in this gigantic double bed. I've been sleeping in my dorm single for too long." Abbey pulls her quilt up over her legs in a show.

CJ chuckles softly. " All right, kiddo. Have a good night. We'll see you in the morning. Love you." CJ kisses Abbey's forehead before Danny moves in to hug his daughter.

"Love you, baby. Have a good sleep." Danny wishes he could hang onto his little girl forever.

"Love you guys, too. See you in the morning," Abbey calls as CJ and Danny move off the bed and towards the door.

Walking down the hallway towards the masterbedroom, CJ rubs Danny's neck. "I'm very proud of you, Daniel."

"Hmmm," Danny mumbles, walking into the bedroom, sluggishly dragging his feet. At times like these, he begins to feel his age.

"You handled that remarkably well. You must be growing up," CJ teases, retrieving a pair of pajamas from her dresser.

Dropping onto the bed, Danny sighs audibly. "Maybe. Abbey certainly is. Man, I can't believe how fast these kids grow up. It's like, six months ago I was just adjusting to the idea of her going away and now she's gone away and turned into an adult. I just get used to one phase they go through and then they're into the next phase."

Frowning in sympathy, CJ slides up next to Danny, taking his hand. "That's parenting. That's what having children is like. But, you're doing well, Danny."

Danny chuckles in self-deprecation. "Should be. We've been at this almost eighteen years. And it's not getting any easier."

CJ smiles in understanding. "But guess what? Abbey's almost done. She's in college. She's gonna graduate and hopefully start an amazing career and maybe have a family. We've basically done all that we need to do. We've given her the tools for a successful life. Now we get to watch her shine. That's the best part. It'll all be worth it."

Nodding, Danny averts his eyes to the floor. "Yeah. She'll still need us, but I think you're right. The hardest part is over. Now we just have to get Pat through high school and onto whatever path he's gonna choose."

CJ loops her arm through Danny's and then uses her other hand to run up and down his arm. "We've been blessed, Daniel. It hasn't always been easy, but we've got two great kids."

Danny turns his head and kisses CJ's temple. "Thank you."


End file.
